


For Centuries

by Greyphilosopher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyphilosopher/pseuds/Greyphilosopher
Summary: Short drabble, Gaster and thee. Some love never dies





	For Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> *I hate that I can't ramble in the tags on mobile.

Gaster wrapped his arms about her affectionately, nuzzling her temple soft. "You have been awfully distant lately" he mentioned, content in her warmth. "Should I be concerned?"  
His nuzzle returned she, her soul pulsed before his eyes in punctuation and confirmation both "No." She said, with the faintest of smiles.  
Gaster glowed. "I love you." He murmured through closed eyes.  
"I love you too." She replied in similar, a promise.  
~~~

"You have been awfully distant lately. Should I be concerned?" He asked whilst standing beside her.   
"No." She replied, nodding. *Yes*. Gaster made calm wary. Philosopher gently took his sleeve, pulling it in her direction. *Stay beside me*. He obliged in instant, and stayed there the full day. Not once leaving her side. Once alone, he asked, "Do you want to discuss it...?"  
She thought a moment.  
"Not now."   
The Doctor nodded.  
~~~

"Aren't you worried for with she is thinking, or doing? Aren't you concerned with her life? Her absence and reappearance? Don't you worry that she will or already has betrayed you?"

"No." Gaster replied. Sure as the sunrise, as if it a silly question.

"Some centuries we spend together. Others we spend apart.  
Some we fret and fear for the other, some me are happy as honey moon lovers.  
Some we are Bonny and Clyde,   
And some we are Romeo and Juliet.

I have no concern for where the wind will take us, or who she will be tommorow. Because it will also carry her kiss, and her letters.

She loves me. And I love her.

And that is enough. Do you not think?"

Gaster asked, turning to the flame beside him with the sure smile of a man in love.

Grillby didn't quite understand, but nodded nonetheless. Who was he to question love, and more so, who was he to question the doctor.  
The flame resigned to sigh, pat his friend on the shoulder, and watch with him the sun set over the shore, wind blowing past them on the cliff side, long till the stars shone. And the men discussed everything and nothing. And watched the heavens in all their glory.


End file.
